


We love you Mr Pitchiner

by Henrikson



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: Rise of the guardians Annie Au YAY.





	We love you Mr Pitchiner

Random idea ding ding! 

Jack as Annie of cause  
Wind as Sandy the dog  
The believers as the other orphans  
Lunar as a (absent) Walbucks  
North as the father figure in his place (right hand man)  
Bunny as the secretary  
Sandy being the head butler  
Tooth as head maid and the other maids being the little tooths with baby tooth as second in comand

Phil as driver (obviously)

And of cause..... Pitch as Hanigan. 

Also remembered the relationship between the secretary and Walbucks while writing this...... Not an image I expected to see lol

Pitch trying to Get it on with the laundry guy.... Whomever that may be


End file.
